


Star Trek - Through the eyes of the Author

by Little_Eagle74



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Eagle74/pseuds/Little_Eagle74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way I see that Star Trek would have been better. Sorry if you read this yesterday I have found some mistakes and have fixed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Trek - Through the eyes of the Author

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek I'm just having some fun in their world.
> 
>  
> 
> Characters will be added as needed. So look here at the start of Chapter 2 through ? and see who was added in the Chapter.

Prequel

Star date 2233.81 twin sons James Tiberius “Jim” and George Samuel “Sam” Kirk are born are born to Winona Ann Bowersock-Kirk and George Allan Kirk, First Officer on the USS Kalvin. George dies, destroyed when the Kalvin is, on this date. It is on the way back to Earth that Winona gives birth to the twins. Once back on Earth she becomes the First Ambassador to Vulcan, so she can spend more time with little Jim and Sam. In 2237 while on Vulcan Winona meets S’Louk the assistant to the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth, Sarek.  
S’Louk finds himself on Earth in 2237 as the Vulcan who stays to help Starfleet study the ways of Vulcans. He is not the only Vulcan to arrive Sarek the Ambassador, his wife Amanda Grayson and their three children. A set of triplets T’Kela, Spock and T’Laina are so on Earth. When the visit is over S’Louk is the only one who stays.  
S’Louk or as he comes to be known “Lou” finds Ambassador Winona Bowersock only to find out that her full last name is Bowersock-Kirk and the only reason she used only Bowersock on Vulcan was because the only time she uses the Kirk part is if her small children James “Jim” and Samuel “Sam” are around. She also informs him that their father died on a starship they were both on and that he gave his life to save hundreds of others. They marry three years later and have a daughter in 2241. They name her Trela’dae or Trela for short.  
Lou helps to train both Jim and Sam Kirk to try and talk things out before fighting also the Vulcan ways of self-defense. Do to Vulcans having to become emotionally compromised to fight or even show emotions. The twins learn this from a young age and it comes in handy as they grow into the young men they become.  
In 2251 at the age of 18 Sam inherited the Kirk farm in Newton, Iowa. Even though Sam is the younger of the twins do to the fact Jim had fallen in love with Baton Rouge, Louisiana and their young sister are the reasons Sam got the farm and not Jim. Four years later in 2255 while visiting Sam, Jim Kirk, is enjoying a nice glass of beer, something he does not do around his mom, stepdad and sister. A total of 12 Starfleet Cadets start a fight with him over the fact he over hears one say that they saw a Vulcan and Human kissing and they appeared to have a daughter together and have raised her two sons.  
Hearing this Jim becomes very humanly mad forgetting the training his stepfather taught him on how to keep his tamper under control. He did not however forget how to use the self-defense and the little Vulcan fighting that they do use. While defending his stepfather, mother, twin brother and mainly his half-sister. Just as the cadets think they have the upper hand in walks the one person they do not want to see in the form of one Captain Christopher Pike.  
“Just what in the world is going on here? Explain your selves Cadets and I mean now!” Pikes yells as he enters the bar.  
“Will it’s like this, Sir. He attacked us so we were just defending ourselves.” Cadets said in answers. Pike looks at the others and seeing the look on one of their faces the one holding one back and turns to Jim.  
“And is that what really happened, young man?” He asks Jim.  
“No, Sir, is not. They were putting down my mother, stepfather, twin brother and half-sister. By saying that Vulcans should stay with Vulcans and that Humans should stay with Humans and not mix. My name is James Tiberius Kirk, Sir.” Jim answers.  
“Did you say your name is James Kirk? Your real father was he George Kirk, the First Officer on the USS Kalvin?” Pike asks.  
“Yes, Sir. That he was and he died in the very same day that me and my twin were born.” Jim answers.  
“I served with him for a short time and considered him a close friend as well as your mother. Now as for you 12 cadets your summer break is over. Now get your sorry behinds back to the Academy, you are by suspended from all breaks until farther noticed.” Pike says.  
“Thank you, Sir.” Jim says to Pike.  
“The name is Captain Christopher Pike and as I am off duty you can call me Chris. Now let’s go talk to your mom and stepdad. I think they well agree that the best place for you is Starfleet Academy.” Pike says.  
“I agree, Captain Pike, I mean Chris. However, my half-sister might be a good recruit as will. Even if she is only 14 years old but as she graduated high school last year.” Jim informs Chris.  
“Okay, she can at least take the intro test and we’ll go from there.” Chris agrees. “Are you all still at the farm?”  
“No, sir, mom, S’Louk or Lou, Trela’dae and I live in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. The farm belongs to Sam and his family now. We are only visiting like every summer.” Jim answers as the head off to see Winona and Lou about the Starfleet intro tests for both him and Trela’dae.

 

Chapter 1  
On the way to the Academy

When Captain Pike and Jim reach the Kirk farm now in the hands of George Samuel “Sam” Kirk. Jim’s younger twin brother who was born right after the USS Kalvin was destroyed so their father never got to see him as the doctors didn’t know Winona was pregnant with twins. Winona upon seeing who brings Jim home is both glad and a little mad at the same time. Glad because she has not seen Christopher Pike in like 20 years but mad because Jim is hurt again from what looks like a fight.  
“Christopher Pike long time no see. How are you and I hope this one has not been causing too much trouble?” Winona says as they near the house.  
“I’m just great, Winona, and its Captain Pike now. As far as Jim here, he wasn’t the one that caused the trouble but the Cadets that were on summer break here that did. Jim just stood up to them and let them know that putting someone down because of their race or species is very unbecoming of a Starfleet Cadet.” Pike answers.  
“Oh and just what did they say, Jim?” Lou asked as he came out the door.  
“Oh just that they saw us all together and that Humans and Vulcans should not mix and have kids together is all, Lou.” Jim told him in answer.  
“Okay in that case you have found the one good reason for fighting and that’s defending the family and those you love. Now who is this, Winona?” Lou asks her.  
“S’Louk or Lou I would like you meet Captain Christopher Pike or Chris. He was a good friend of my late husband George, Jim and Sam’s dad as well as a good friend of mine.” Winona said to him.  
“Thank you for bring Jim home, Captain Pike. Any friend of either Winona or George are welcomed here.” Lou said to Chris.  
“It was nothing I wouldn’t have done for anyone but your welcome. Jim was taking on 11 of the 12 Cadets and holding his own when I walked in anyway.” Chris answered. “However I think with a training he could do great in Starfleet. Jim did mention that you have a daughter that is very smart and that she graduated high school last year at 13. I would love to meet her if I can?” Chris said. “I would also like to test both her and Jim to see if they can get into Starfleet. As we already have three half Vulcans and a 14-year-old from Russia. The three Half-Vulcans have already graduated and so only the 14 will start this year.”  
“Sure thing about meeting Trela. Trela’dae please come out here. There is someone we would like you to meet.” Winona calls.  
“Be right there, mom.” Trela answers as she makes her way to the door.  
“Trela’dae, I would like you to meet, Captain Christopher “Chris” Pike an old friend of mine and George. Chris this is Trela’dae or Trela, mine and Lou’s daughter.” Winona introduces them.  
“Hello, Captain Pike. It’s nice to meet you.” Trela says.  
“It’s nice to meet you as will. I’m here because your half-brother, Jim, found himself in a spot of trouble and I helped him out.” Chris tells her. “Since you are no longer in school I have a great challenge for you and one that will take you into the stars if you want. How would you like to take a test along with Jim and see if you can get into Starfleet? If need be I’ll pull rank and talk to Admiral Jennings, no instead I’ll just send him the test results to him.”  
“Sure, I’ll take the test and see.” Trela says.  
While Jim and Trela take the test, Chris, calls the Admiral about the Cadets that were in the fight and the tests. Taking out his PADD, Captain Pike, calls Admiral Jennings, the head of Starfleet Academy to tell him about things.  
“Admiral Jennings, Captain Pike here. There will be 12 Cadets coming back from Iowa. I have revoked their summer break for starting a fight with the son of none other than George Kirk.” Pike tells him.  
“You have to kidding a fight with Kirk’s son which one?” Jennings asks.  
“The oldest Jim, Admiral. He did a great job holding his own. I am giving him and his younger half-sister, Trela’dae, the small intro exam as we talk. I’ll send you the results when they are done. I would like to have them enrolled this year if we can. The only problem is that Trela’dae, is only 14 years old.” Pike says in answer.  
“Please send the results along as soon as you can. If both pass the tests, then they will both start this year.” Jennings says. “Her being 14 does not matter.”  
“Okay, I’ll send them as soon as I grade the tests unless you would like to grade them yourself.” Pike says.  
“I’ll grade them so on one can say you cheated so they get in.” Jennings says.  
“Okay, I’ll send the tests right to you. Sir, when those Cadets arrive the one named Hendorff, was trying to hold the others back, so don’t be quite as hard on him as the others.” Pike tells Jennings.  
“Sir, sorry to interrupt you but we are done with the tests.” Jim says to Chris.  
“That’s okay, Jim. Admiral Jennings, I’m sending you the tests now. Sir, I would like you meet James Tiberius Kirk and Trela’dae Bowersock.” Chris tells Jennings.  
“It is nice to meet you, Jim and you too Trela’dae. I remember your dad, Jim, he was a great and brave man to do what he did, knowing your mom was about to give birth to you and Sam.” Jennings tells Jim.  
“Thank you, Sir. It’s nice to meet you to.” They say.  
“Give me about an hour to grade these and I’ll call you back with the results, Captain Pike.” Jennings tells Chris.  
“Okay, we’ll be waiting your call, Sir.” Chris answers.  
An hour later finds them all around, Pike’s PADD when the call comes through.  
“Captain Pike, Admiral Jennings, here. I have the tests results and you will be bringing both of those bright young new Cadets back with you. Congratulations you two I look forwards to meeting in person when you arrive here at the Academy.” Jennings says.  
“We have one more stop on the way back, Sir. We have to go down to Georgia and pick up a few new Cadets there and then head back to the Academy.” Pike says.  
“Okay, see you then, Jennings out.” The Admiral says.  
“Pike, out, Sir.” Chris says as will.  
Jim and Trela’dae pack a few things in overnight bags and they head off to the adventure of their young lives.  
“Oh, by the way, Jim, I have a challenge for you. One that will put that genius brain of yours to the test and that is I challenge to complete the Academy in just three years along with me. You know I can do it the question is can you, what do you say big brother are up to it?” Trela asks Jim.  
“If you can do it so can I.” Jim answers.  
They head down to Georgia to get the few new Cadets there and that is where Jim meets one Leonard “Bones” McCoy. When they reach Georgia they see a few people waiting for the shuttle. One is very drunk in fact he is so drunk that if the lady with him was to let go he would fall over. He takes the set next to Jim.  
“Hi, the names Leonard McCoy.” The man introduces himself.  
“Hi, James T. Kirk or Jim.” Jim answers. “Hate to tell you this but you stink to high heaven of booze and since I drink that’s saying a lot.”  
“Yea, will the one that dropped me off just took me for everything I have in a divorce the last draw was having to have her see me off but at least she left our daughter with her parents. This is my way of trying to get my life back together. Since all she left me were my bones and not much else even got custody of Joanna our daughter. What about you looks like you were in a fight?” Bones says.  
“That’s because I was but it was worth it since I was defending my family and especially my little half-sister.” Jim says. “Then when we both got in she challenged me to complete the Academy in three years instead of four and she’s only 14 years old so I have my work cut out for me. As I’m not about to give her any more blackmail on me.”  
“Yea, will good luck with that. I won’t have that much of a problem since all I really have to do is the rest of my medical residency and I’m done already have my doctor licenses.” Leonard says. “Oh and I have Starfleet Regulations to do as will.”  
“I think I’ll call you “Bones” since you said that was all the old lady left you and begin a doctor and all.” Jim says.  
They reach the Academy with no problems in just under six hours in all by shuttle. That is with exception of Bones getting sick and throwing up on Jim’s shoes. This is due to the fact Bones hates to fly and is very drunk.

**Author's Note:**

> It may be a while before I get the next chapter up. This is due to the fact my word doc is down right now. I will have the next one up as soon as I can.


End file.
